warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mates
Mate is the Clan terminology for a partnership between two cats. Taking a mate Two cats are usually considered mates after spending some time together, and are seen sharing tongues often, and after some kind of confession of love, or asking them if they would like to be mates. Usually when cats are apprentices or warriors, they will show some sort of affection toward a certain cat. Clan cats usually take a mate from the same Clan, although there are examples of pairings from different Clans or groups. However, sometimes cats from different Clans will mate secretly despite it being against the warrior code. Examples are Bluestar and Oakheart, Silverstream and Graystripe, or Leafpool and Crowfeather. It is not unusual for a cat to have more than one mate. After a while, if they stop showing affection, or if their mate dies, they will usually take on a new mate. Breaking up In the Warriors universe, breaking up is fairly rare, but can happen. Some examples of mates who broke up: *Bluestar and Oakheart. **It is noted that they are mates in StarClan. *Daisy and Spiderleg. *Leafpool and Crowfeather. *Bumblestripe and Dovewing. *Goldenflower and Tigerstar. *Rainflower and Shellheart. **It is noted after Rainflower's death, that Shellheart always loved Rainflower, even after they weren't mates anymore. *Sasha and Tigerstar. *Crowfeather and Nightcloud. Reasons Mates may break up mainly for the following reasons: *They decide they are not suited for each other anymore, truly love one another, or has feelings for another. *Ending a relationship of forbidden love by mutual agreement, recognizing that loyalty to their Clan is more important than their love. *Disagreements, mistrust, or misunderstanding. *Disappointment in their mate's actions or behavior. *One of the cats leave the Clan. *One of the cats dies. Restrictions *Taking a cat from another Clan (or a non-Clan cat) as mate is implicitly forbidden by the first rule of The warrior code, as such pairings are considered a sign of disloyalty. Kits born from such relations are named half-Clan, and are usually not trusted. *Medicine cats, either male or female, are not allowed to take mates, in order to be fully dedicated to their medicine cat duties, though this rule has been broken before. (ie. Crowfeather and Leafpool, Yellowfang and Raggedstar. ) Unofficial romances There are a variant relationships with similar aspects to mates, either in mutual affection, mutual displays of affection, and/or breaking the warrior code to meet with another Clan cat at night. However, these couplings are never considered official mates for varying reasons and never resulted in kits. Main examples of these are: *Firepaw and Spottedleaf *Squirrelflight and Ashfur *Lionpaw and Heatherpaw *Jayfeather and Half Moon *Bramblestar and Jessy *Needletail and Rain *Dappletail and Stormtail *Tallstar and JakeRevealed on Kate's blog *Foxleap and RosepetalRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page *Alderheart and Velvet Reasons Common reasons why these aren't true mates are the following: *It was forbidden by the warrior code and one or both would refuse to break it. (Spottedleaf and Firestar) *Were never in an official relationship. (Jayfeather and Half Moon, Squirrelflight and Ashfur, Bramblestar and Jessy, Alderheart and Velvet) *Were never clearly described as mates or resulted in kits. (Dappletail and Stormtail, Needletail and Rain, Tallstar and Jake)Revealed on Kate's blog *Author realized they were related. (Foxleap and Rosepetal)Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page List of mates ThunderClan *Berrynose and Poppyfrost *Berrynose and Honeyfern *Birchfall and Whitewing *Brackenfur and Sorreltail *Bramblestar and Squirrelflight *Bramblestar's impostor and Squirrelflight |note}} *Bumblestripe and DovewingRevealed on Kate's Blog *Cloudtail and Brightheart *Dustpelt and Ferncloud *Fernsong and Ivypool *Firestar and Sandstorm *Flamenose and Larksong *Fuzzypelt and Robinwing *Graystripe and Millie *Halftail and One-eye *Larksong and Sparkpelt *Leaf and Milkweed *Lionblaze and Cinderheart *Lionheart and Frostfur *Morningstar and Songbird *Oakstar and Sweetbriar *Oakstar and unnamed she-cat *Patchpelt and Goldenflower *Patchpelt and Robinwing *Pinestar and Leopardfoot *Rooktail and Daisytoe *Runningwind and Dappletail *Smallear and Speckletail *Snowbush and Lilyheart *Stormtail and Moonflower *Spiderleg and Daisy *Thistleclaw and Snowfur *Thornclaw and Blossomfall *Thunderstar and Violet Dawn *Tigerstar and Goldenflower *Whitestorm and Brindleface *Whitestorm and Willowpelt *Windflight and RainfurRevealed on Vicky's Facebook *Windflight and Poppydawn *Yew Tail and Gooseberry }} WindClan *Cloudrunner and Morningflower *Crowfeather and NightcloudRevealed in After Sunset: We Need to Talk *Deadfoot and AshfootRevealed in a letter *Emberfoot and Sedgewhisker *Gorsestar and Windstar *Gray Wing and Slate *Hareflight and Mistmouse *Hickorynose and Meadowslip *Jagged Peak and Holly *Oatclaw and Featherpelt *Onestar and Whitetail *Redclaw and Brackenwing *Sandgorse and Palebird *Shrewclaw and Ryestalk *Stagleap and Wrenflight *Woollytail and Palebird }} RiverClan *Beetlenose and Sunfish *Cedarpelt and Lakeshine *Crookedstar and Willowbreeze *Hailstar and Echomist *Frogleap and Mosspelt *Lizardtail and Lakeheart *Mallownose and Petalfur *Mintfur and Icewing *Moss Tail and Dawn Mist *Mudfur and Brightsky *Owlfur and Softwing *Piketooth and Shimmerpelt *Rippleclaw and Graypool *Shellheart and Rainflower *Sneezecloud and Havenpelt *Tanglewhisker and Birdsong *Timberfur and Ottersplash }} ShadowClan *Brackenfoot and Brightflower *Cinderfur and Ashheart *Clawface and Rowanberry *Crowfrost and Dawnpelt *Finchflight and Dawncloud *Mudclaw and Lizardstripe *Raggedstar and Yellowfang *Raven Pelt and Juniper Branch *Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt *Scorchwind and Darkflower *Scorchfur and Snowbird *Sparrowtail and Berryheart *Spikefur and Pinenose *Stonewing and Grassheart *Toadskip and Poolcloud *Toadskip and Nettlespot *Wolfstep and Fernshade }} SkyClan *Buzzardstar and Fernpelt *Cloudstar and Birdflight *Hawkwing and Pebbleshine *Nettlesplash and Mintfur *Patchfoot and Clovertail *Rabbitleap and Bellaleaf *Rainfur and Petalnose *Sagenose and Birdwing *Sandynose and Plumwillow *Sharpclaw and Cherrytail *Skystar and Star Flower *Sparrowpelt and Tinycloud *Tree and Violetshine *Waspwhisker and Fallowfern *Unnamed tom and Reedclaw }} Half-Clan *Beechfur and Gorsetail *Crowfeather and Leafpool *Eaglestorm and Squirrelwhisker *Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf *Graystripe and Silverstream *Hal and Featherstorm *Micah and Moth Flight *Nettle and Yarrowleaf *Oakheart and Bluestar *Onestar and Smoke *Reedfeather and Fallowtail *Ryewhisker and Cloudberry *Tigerstar and Sasha *Tigerstar and Dovewing }} Clanless cats *Barley and RavenpawRevealed on Vicky's Facebook *Husker and Moss *Jack and Moonlight *Jake and Quince *Jake and Nutmeg *Harley and Red *Husker and Moss *Oliver and Princess *Shorty and Cora *Smoky and Daisy *Smoky and Floss *Splinter and Milkweed *Stick and Velvet *Willie and Minty *Unnamed tom and Cinders }} Tribe / Ancient cats *Clear Sky and Bright Stream *Clear Sky and Storm *Dark Whiskers and Shy Fawn *Falling Rain and Falcon Swoop *Gray Wing and Turtle Tail *Jackdaw's Cry and Hawk Swoop *Jagged Lightning and Owl Feather *Moon Shadow and Dewy Leaf *Sharp Hail and Dewy Leaf *Sheer and Night *Stormfur and Brook *Stone Song and Broken Shadow *Stone Song and Hollow Tree *Tom and Turtle Tail }} Notes and references }} de:Gefährtefi:Kumppanitru:Пары котов-воителейnl:Partnerspl:Partnerfr:Compagnes et compagnons Category:Clan life